thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion: Season one Episode five: Bunga's scam
Background singers: ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, 'Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh'' ::Singer: 'There's a time in life when you may get a great calling, And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling. If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running. You found your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming ::'Chorus: ''Waachi waamo, For the Pride Lands, ''Wao ni umoja, ''They're united, ''Wao ni daima, ''They're always on guard, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba! Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united, And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided, Roar of the lions in the sky, Always keeping a watchful eye, Fierce, fast and brave and strong, Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! :Scene cuts to kion watching tv Kion: don't feel bad danny. i had trouble dealing with this stuff too. Kiara walks up to him Kiara: talking to the tv again? Kion: hey. danny's struggles of dealing with being the fox prodigy are real. Kiara: whatever. just be glad that's not you. Kion: well we both had our stuggles for trying to find out who we were, so this is fitting for me. Kiara: that's true. Commercial: mouse-brain says what? Kion and kiara: what? Commercial: mouse-brain says go buy call of duty: world war two on the freaking moon! yeah dudes, we're really running out of ideas this time. it'll most likely be in stores in november, but we still want you to pre-order it anyway! Kion: oh no. Kiara: what's wrong kion? Kion: a new call of duty's coming out! and everytime bunga does, he practicly begs me for it! alright. calm down kion. maybe he doesn't know about it. A plane can be heard outside Kion: what the heck is that? Kiara: let's go check it out. Kion and kiara run outside and see a plane spelling out kion please in the sky. Kiara: you're screwed. Kion: can it clean-paw. Kiara rolls her eyes and walks off Kion: maybe if i'm lucky, he won't show up. Scene cuts to kion walking down to his room to find bunga on his bed Kion: ahh! Bunga: did you see the plane kion? Kion sighs Kion: yes bunga. i saw the plane. Bunga: well did you read it? Kion: yes bunga. i read it. it said- Bunga: kion, please! Kion: yeah, it said that. bunga, how's you get my name written in the sky like that? Bunga: you know my friend ushari? Kion: yeah. Bunga: he bought an airplane. weird how he can fly it without hands. Kion: yeah. but why don't you ask him for money? he's clearly got cash. Bunga: because he spent all of his money, on the airplane dude! he doesn't have five hundred dollars for all of my xbox stuff. Kion: whatever dude. and i'm not bying you that stupid game. Bunga: and why not? Kion: dude. this is our first comedy based episode. i don't want it to be based around me batteling a bunch of dudes online, just to get you a stupid game. Bunga: well what are we doing anyway? Kion: have you ever seen black yoshi's scam? Bunga: huh? Kion: you know dude. the video we're parodying. Bunga: well, whatever dude. how am i supposed to get the cash? Kion: maybe, get a job, like a normal being. or make a stand. how about that? Bunga: hmm. that's actually a good idea kion. i'll go do that. Kion: good to hear. Bunga runs off Kion: i'll give him a day at most. Scene cuts to bunga selling cola for five hundred dollars Bunga: christ's jesus dude. where are my customers at? Bunga looks at the sign Bunga: maybe i gotta raise the price. Simba walks by Simba: hello bunga. Bunga: sup simba. how's it hangin? Simba: it's going fine. now, i've heard from the residants of the pride lands that you're selling cola for precisely, five hundred dollars. and i'm going to need to see a buisness licsense if you're selling it for that much. Bunga: honestly dude, i don't even know how we have money? Simba: neither do i. Bunga: anyway, i'm not trying to sell a buisness yo. i'm just trying to sell me some cola. heck, if anything, i'm gonna need a cola liscense. Simba: ok then. let's see that. Bunga: i don't have one. but if you try this cola, you'll see that it's so good, that you'll never taste normal cola the same way again. Simba: very well then. Bunga pours simba a cup of cola and simba drinks it Simba: tastes like normal cola to me. Bunga: oh that's because i put drugs in it. Simba: wait, what? Bunga: nothing. nothing. Simba: well look bunga. either way, if you don't have a liscense, i'm going to have to shut your stand down. Simba flips over to table and bunga gets out of his chair Bunga: dude! what the heck was that about!? dude, i'm gonna start rioting, fighting, you're gonna regret this simba! Bunga runs off Scene cuts to kion playing video games as bunga walks by Kion: oh, hey bunga. how's your stand go? Bunga: horrible dude! your lame dad came by and said i needed a buisness liscense, and then he shut it down when i said i didn't have one. Kion: really? sheesh, that's pretty excessive. Bunga: i know right? Kion: well either way, you wanna watch some tv with me? Bunga: i guess it could give me inspiration. Bunga sits down next to kion and the news comes on News reporter: we interupt this totally better than us show with some breaking news. some cancer girl just gained one million dollars on her go fund me page, and we all hope she gets better. and as we all know, cancer it nothing to laugh at. may god, be with us all. Kion: wow. that girl has cancer? i sure hope she gets better. Bunga: me too. but what's go fund me? Kion: oh. go fund me is this site online that you can make a petition on, and if it gets enough signatures on the site, you can reach your cash goal. Bunga: so basically, i just have to make a petition, and dudes i don't even know'll give me free cash? Kion: well, yeah dude. pretty much. but they're not gonna do it for something stupid like the new call of duty. it has to be for a good cause. Bunga: well i'm a good cause. Kion sighs Kion: you're a member of the lion guard. i can give you that much. Bunga: and that's all i need. Bunga runs off Kion: idiot. let's see if pirde land adventures is on. Scene cuts to bunga going online to go fund me Bunga: alright. now let's find this go fund me page. Bunga searches for go fund me and clicks on it Bunga: kay, now to start a petition. Bunga begins his petition Bunga: i need cash for the new call of duty. Bunga scrolls down Bunga: and who am i donating to? pssh. myself. Bunga types in the description and sets his goal Bunga: kay. one million dollars should do it. Bunga starts the petition. Bunga: now to just wait for a few seconds, and let it sink it. Bunga walks off Scene cuts to bunga walking up to the computer after two hours ::'Singer: 'So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting.To take a stand and fight to keep the Circle of Life from breaking ::''Chorus: Askari Wa Simba!, ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united. And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided. Roar of the lions in the sky. Always keeping a watchful eye. Fierce, fast and brave and strong. Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ::